


Familiar

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She knew Sora, too.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> KH 100, 'smell', July 15, 2015.

Olette knew them by smell, by how they walked and by the cadence of their silence when she made them do their homework. She knew Hayner and Pence, Seifer and Vivi and Rai and Fuu…

She knew Sora, too, which surprised her when she realized it. He smelled like the last days of summer and moved like a melancholy she couldn’t place. Somehow he was there, familiar and welcome, deep in her heart in a way she didn’t think she could ever explain.

It made her smile. And next time she saw him, she'd ask if his homework was done.


End file.
